


Steve and Howard (try to) Watch a Porno

by blakefancier



Series: Young Lovers [5]
Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard enjoyed quiet evenings with Steve. This is not one of those evenings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve and Howard (try to) Watch a Porno

Howard enjoyed quiet evenings with Steve. Evenings where they lounged on the couch and watched old movies, or times when Steve would do his homework while Howard tinkered with a new invention. They were nice and they went a long way to alleviate the guilt that sometimes gnawed at him.

He liked evenings like tonight: Steve stretched out on the bed, watching Casablanca for the hundredth time, while Howard sat with his back against the headboard, reading through a report.

Suddenly, Steve rolled over onto his back and Howard felt a tug on his small toe. Howard looked over at Steve and allowed himself a moment to enjoy the sight before him: the t-shirt rucked up slightly to show the flat muscled expanse of Steve's belly, the jeans that hung low on his hips just tight enough to show off his package. Then he let his gaze travel up to Steve's flushed face.

"Hello," he said, his voice low and husky.

Steve smiled and stretched; Howard's breath caught in his throat. "Hi."

"Are you hungry?" he asked, which was a stupid question, because Steve was always hungry. Half the time, Howard was sure that Sarah allowed their relationship to continue because he could afford to feed Steve.

"I'm all right." Steve gestured to the reports, his face flushing. "Are those important?"

They were, but he knew that look on Steve's face, he knew that it meant that Steve had an idea. All right, so maybe this wouldn't be a quiet evening after all. He could come to terms with that.

"I can put them aside for tonight." He set them on the nightstand. "You have my undivided attention."

Steve blushed even brighter; now Howard was intrigued. He took a deep breath and said in a rush, "Let's watch porn together."

"W-What?" He blinked rapidly.

"I want us to watch porn together." Steve sat up and worried at his bottom lip.

Howard felt his face warm slightly. "You want me to go out and rent porn for us?"

"I though we could watch your porn," he said softly.

"I don’t have porn." It's not that he was ashamed of his porn collection; it's just that he felt such things were private. And he didn't want Steve to think that certain fantasies might translate into things *he* wanted to try. He was quite happy to watch a man being flogged, but… no. He shuddered.

Steve's eyes widened slightly and he snickered. "Don't worry, Howard, I'm not going to tell my mom that you have porn."

"I don't have porn."

He grinned. "Then what's in that blue box you have under your bed?"

"How the hell do you know about that?" Howard's eyes narrowed. "Have you been snooping around my room?"

"No, of course not!" Steve actually looked offended for a moment, then he sighed and shrugged. "You have to promise not to get mad because it was three years ago."

"What was three years ago?"

"Tony… Tony found your dvds," he mumbled.

"Tony— Three—" He didn't know which to find more horrific.

"You can't get mad at him, Howard. Or me. The statute of limitations has run out." Steve put his hand on Howard's ankle and gave him a pleading look.

He took a deep breath, then another. Steve was right, he couldn't punish Tony for something he did three years ago, and he wasn't about to punish Steve. He would make sure to buy a lockbox for his dvds, though. "All right. I'm not mad."

"So, can we?" Steve slid his hand up Howard's pants leg and caressed his calf.

The idea made him extremely uncomfortable for some reason, and he wasn't sure why. But if Steve wanted to… well, it's not like *watching* was worse than doing. "All right. But I get veto power if I think something is… too intense for you."

"Okay!" Steve beamed at Howard, then rolled off the bed and pulled out the box and placed it on the bed. He opened the lid and began to flip through the cases. "You know, for a gay guy, you got a lot of girl on girl in here."

Howard shrugged. "I'm an equal opportunity lech, you know that. And it's not like I haven't made forays into heterosexuality. Got married, had a kid, remember?"

"So you're bisexual?" Steve tilted his head and seriously considered the cover of one of the dvds. On it, a young man was tied down to a bed while a tattooed man glared down at him.

Howard took the dvd and shook his head. "Not that one. And no, I'm gay. I'm just not a ten on the Kinsey scale."

"Did you ever watch porn with Mrs. Stark?"

Howard grimaced. "I'm not going to discuss the sexual proclivities of my ex-wife. It's not any of your business what we did together."

"Sexual histories are very important. You know mine."

Oh, God. "You don't have a sexual history, babe."

"Exactly." Steve blushed and stared hard at the dvds in the box. "I just... you know... We never talk about what you like. And I thought maybe if you told me what she did, I could do it for you. Did she, um…" Steve pulled out a dvd and showed it to him.

"It's called pegging and no, she didn't. We didn't."

Steve muttered, "Maybe you would have stayed together longer if you had."

"You haven't exactly been pitching in my direction, babe."

Steve blushed harder. "D-Do you want me to?"

"Do you?"

"I don’t know." Steve glanced up at him. "I mean, I've thought about it, but I figured you preferred being inside of me, because you're older. Do you want to do it the other way? Have you thought about it?"

Howard smiled and ran his fingers through Steve's hair. "You're sexy and handsome and you've got a big dick, of course I've thought about it."

"What if I'm not good at it," Steve said softly.

"That's why we practice." He leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to Steve's mouth. Then he reached into the box and pulled out a dvd. "This one has a plot. And pirates."

Steve smiled slowly and took the dvd from him. "Okay."

Howard stripped down to his underwear and when Steve raised an eyebrow, he shrugged. "Might as well get comfortable."

He settled into his previous position, his back to the headboard and watched as Steve put the dvd into the player and wiggled out of his clothes.

Howard spread his legs and patted the bed. "Sit here."

Steve sat in the v of Howard's legs, leaning back against his chest.

"Comfortable?" He kissed the side of Steve's neck.

"Yeah. Turn on the movie."

He pressed the play button on the remote, then wrapped his arms around Steve's waist. He pressed kisses along Steve's shoulder, ignoring the television entirely. He wasn’t sure why the thought of watching porn with Steve would make him feel so uneasy, especially in light of the things they'd done in bed.

Steve snorted. "Wow, great acting."

"People don't watch porn for the acting, babe." He ran his hand along Steve's belly, pulling a sharp breath from him. "Keep watching."

And he watched Steve. An aroused Steve was a thing to behold, all flushed skin sheened with sweat, heaving chest, and parted lust-reddened lips.

Howard gently bit into the meat of Steve's shoulder pulling a startled moan from him.

Steve lolled his head back against Howard's shoulder and licked his lips. "Supposed to be watching the movie," he said, his voice rough.

"So watch." Howard pressed a firm kiss to his mouth and pinched his nipples, swallowing his moan. "Look, the cabin boy's getting fucked by the captain. He seems to be enjoying himself. His cock's dripping wet. Maybe I'll fuck you like that. Bend you over my desk, hold you down by your neck, and just slide right in."

Steve moaned and wiggled back against Howard's erection.

Howard hissed softly and scratched Steve's nipples. "Watch the movie, Steve."

"Aye, aye, Captain," he panted, his eyes turning back to the tv screen.

Howard licked the rim of Steve's ear and rubbed his nipples. "Is it turning you on, Steve? Watching them fuck? Maybe I ought to film us, so you can see how you look when I fuck you. How you moan and move and beg."

Steve squirmed, panting harshly, and made a little whining sound. "Y-Yes, please. Do that to me. Do that!"

"God, you're such a slut. I'm going to break you apart. I'm going to break you apart and make you beg for more." He slid his hand down, down, down to Steve's thighs, spread them, and dug his nails into the vulnerable skin on the insides, raking his nails, feeling them catch.

Steve groaned, squeezing his eyes closed, and stuttered Howard's name.

"Look at the movie, Steve!" His fingers were getting slick with sweat and blood and he swallowed hard.

Steve sobbed quietly and opened his eyes.

"Do you want me to do that to you?" Onscreen the cabin boy was getting spanked and was thoroughly enjoying it. Howard's stomach churned with revulsion and arousal; he reminded himself that dirty talk was just that, talk. He didn't have to act on it.

"Yes," Steve choked out, interrupting Howard's thoughts, and arched his back. "Yes, Howard."

"You want me to spank you? Spank you like a bad boy." God, what was he saying? His breath came out in harsh sobs and he urged Steve back to grind against his erection. "I'm gonna pull down your underwear and give it to you. Spank you until your ass is red and you're squirming and begging me for more. You gonna come for me, Steve? Gonna come with my hand on your ass?"

"C-Can't. Not… Howard!" Steve squirmed and bit his bottom lip until he drew blood.

Steve needed more: Howard ran his hands over the bulge in Steve's underwear, feeling how damp they were, smearing blood on them. "Come on, babe, Do it, come for me."

Steve gave a choked sob, his body tensing as his orgasm hit. Howard watched every moment of it, hungry for more, always hungry for more. And when Steve slumped against him, Howard couldn’t hold back any longer.

Howard maneuvered a very pliant Steve onto his back, then slipped between his thighs and rutted against him, moaning and panting against his mouth. He left small streaks of blood on Steve's face when he stroked his cheeks. And when he came, Steve kissed him hard, wrapping strong legs around his waist to hold him still.

"I love you, Howard. I love you."

He sucked at Steve's lower lip, tasting the faint copper of blood. "I love you. God, Steve, I love you. But I hate what you do to me. I hate it."

"I know," Steve said. "I know, I know, I know." Then he kissed Howard again, gently this time.

"Do you want to finish watching the movie?" He glanced up at the screen; the cabin boy was getting gangbanged.

Steve shook his head. "This is better. You're so much better."


End file.
